(Bukan) Salah Kirim
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kaiko menembak Mikuo lewat ponsel, tetapi keesokan harinya yang ditemukannya justru—"Meito, Sakine Meito"—pacar yang tidak ia kenali. Kok, bisa? / Untuk Farisrahm.


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation

(Bukan) Salah Kirim © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Kaiko menembak Mikuo lewat ponsel, tetapi keesokan harinya yang ditemukannya justru—"Meito, Sakine Meito"—pacar yang tidak ia kenali. Kok, bisa?

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

.

Hola! Fic lain dari Rey khusus untuk ulang tahun Mas Farisrahm tercintah(?) yang request MeitoxKaiko~ semoga fic nya memuaskan, ya, Mas. Wkwkwk.

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **(Bukan) Salah Kirim**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

 _To: Mikuo-senpai_

 _Senpai, aku suka banget sama Senpai. Apa Senpai mau jadi pacarku? -Kaiko._

.

Kaiko tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan yang ia kirim tadi. Dirinya tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan jawaban "iya" dari pesan yang berikutnya akan ia terima. Mikuo pasti menerimanya, Kaiko tidak pernah ragu akan perasaan si senior yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan lampu hijau tak kasat mata.

Balasannya datang satu menit kemudian.

.

 _From: Mikuo-senpai_

 _Tentu mau. Besok mau ketemuan?_

.

Kaiko melonjak kegirangan di dalam kamar asramanya yang kecil. Dugaannya benar, bukan? Perasaan Mikuo memang berpihak padanya, bukan? Kaiko pandai meramal, ya?

Dengan semangat empat lima, Kaiko membalas pesan Mikuo.

.

 _To: Mikuo-senpai_

 _Dimana, Senpai?_

.

 _From: Mikuo-senpai_

 _Kamu selesai kuliah jam dua belas, kan? Kalo gitu kita makan bareng di kantin aja. Meja nomor delapan belas, oke?_

.

 _To: Mikuo-Senpai_

 _Oke~_

.

.

.

Selesai berurusan dengan teman dan dosennya, Kaiko buru-buru berlari menuju kantin. Dia memang agak terlambat sebab ada beberapa hal yang harus ia bahas bersama dosennya tadi. Jadi kini, gadis biru itu berlari menuju kantin tempatnya biasa makan, setengah berharap Mikuo masih menunggu di sana. Walau tahu itu mustahil, Kaiko tetap berharap. Yah, pasalnya dia juga sudah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit bersama dosennya tadi.

Benar, kan? Mikuo tidak ada di meja nomor delapan belas.

"Permisi," ucap Kaiko pada pemuda bersurai coklat yang duduk di sana. "Apa tadi Senpai melihat Mikuo-senpai di sini?"

Kenapa Kaiko dengan pedenya menyebut Mikuo langsung dengan nama seolah semua orang di dunia mengenalnya? Tentu saja, pemuda berambut toska itu, Mikuo, saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua pengurus himpunan jurusan mereka. Kudet sekali mereka para mahasiswa berjurusan sama yang tidak tahu nama Hatsune Mikuo.

"Mikuo? Nggak, udah setengah jam aku di sini," ujar pemuda berkemeja merah kotak-kotak itu sambil membalikkan badannya. "Kaiko! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!"

 _Loh?_

"Aku udah nunggu dari tadi," tawa pemuda itu. "Kamu kemana aja? Ditahan dosen?"

"Tunggu, tunggu." Kaiko mengibaskan tangannya bingung. Pasalnya, dia bahkan tidak tahu nama manusia di hadapannya ini. "Nama Senpai siapa?"

Lagi, pemuda itu tergelak. "Masa kamu gak tau aku, sih? Aku ini wakil Mikuo, loh."

Ini dia salah satu sisi buruk dalam diri Kaiko yang disadari pemiliknya. Saking sibuknya berkutat dengan figur keren Mikuo, gadis itu bahkan tidak memerhatikan struktur organisasi yang tidak lama lagi akan diurus olehnya itu.

"W-wakil ketua pengurus himpunan, ya?" Kaiko menggaruk kepalanya. Masalahnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu. "A-ano... siapa, ya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Duduk sini," katanya sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Kaiko menurut dan duduk di sana sembari memerhatikan gerak-gerik si senior. "Meito, Sakine Meito. Masa kamu gak ngenalin orang yang kamu tembak semalem?"

 _Orang yang... aku tembak semalem?_

"A-aku gak nembak Senpai, kok!" kilah Kaiko diiringi dengan punggungnya yang mundur. Kok, bisa-bisanya Meito berpikir bahwa Kaiko menyatakan perasaan padanya? Bukannya sudah jelas Kaiko menyatakan perasaan pada Mikuo?

"Are?" Dahi Meito mengerut. Masih bingung, akhirnya tangan besarnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku. Ia sodorkan ponsel itu pada Kaiko yang hanya dapat menganga heran. Wajah bulat gadis itu menuntut penjelasan.

"Itu kamu, kan?" ucap pemuda itu sekaligus menjawab kebingungan Kaiko.

Kini Kaiko tidak dapat berkutik melihat pesannya semalam. Benar, dia memang menembak seniornya semalam. Benar, pesannya ada pada ponsel Meito. Benar, sang senior mengiyakan 'tembakan'nya. Benar, mereka berjanji di kantin siang ini.

Lalu, mana mungkin Kaiko bilang kalau dia salah kirim? Akan sesakit hati apa Meito yang menyukai Kaiko? Akan sebesar apa rasa berdosa Kaiko jika ia sampai menyakiti hati orang yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan perasaan yang ia miliki?

Sial, Kaiko mungkin memang harus berpacaran dengan orang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

"To," panggil seorang pemuda berambut toska pada temannya yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik.

"Apa?" balas pemuda yang dipanggil 'To' itu sambil menoleh.

"Cewek kecengan lo ngincer gue, keliatan banget dari gerak-geriknya," tukas si toska, Mikuo, sambil mengeluarkan kartu SIM dari ponselnya. "Gue males ngurusin dia. Lo aja yang ambil."

"Ambil? Maksudnya?"

"Nih." Mikuo menyerahkan kartu SIM-nya. "Kita tukeran nomor. Dia udah punya nomor gue dan gue yakin banget malem ini dia bakal nembak gue. Gue males, jadi gue serahin sama elo, ya."

"Lah? Terus elo?" Meito mengernyit heran mendengar ide temannya yang super gila.

"Gue mau ngejar si Lenka, lah. Lo lupa?"

"Bukan itu," geleng Mikuo. "Maksud gue, emangnya dia gak bakalan curiga kalo nomor kita dituker?"

"Yaelah, cuma beda satu digit juga."

Meito mengerjap. Ia telaah nomor kontak Mikuo lalu ia lihat nomornya sendiri.

080021160997 dan 080021160998.

Cih, dengan nomor semirip ini pastinya Kaiko pun tidak akan menyadari kesalahan saat mengirim pesan.

"To, lo jangan bilang ke dia kalo kita tukeran nomor, ya."

Mana mungkin Meito bilang? Bukankah dengan ini modus 'salah kirim'-nya sudah dapat berjalan dengan lancar?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Absolutely Fin.**

.

Jadi gimanaaa? Agak gejos kah? Kecepetan, ya? Gimana dong :( /lah

Sesekali Rey pingin coba buat fic yang ada omake-nya xD Rey harap ini gak fail, ya... huhuhu. Ripiu ditunggu sekali :'3

Oya, sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun buat Mas Farisrahm! Semoga suka sama fic-nya! XD


End file.
